


Savage

by Eddieisagirl



Series: Song fics! [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Inspiration: Savage By LightsStan will and has always loved Bill Denbrough





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide warning 
> 
> Also enjoy

_**“What do you do when a man dont love you, he takes the sun from the sky above you.”** _

Stan loved Bill, he had since they were little. But when Bill met Audra, he knew he would never get another chance for Bill to be his.

Everyone but Bill knew about his crush. They all pitied him for it, they all knew it was hopeless.

“Maybe you should move on?” Ben had suggested to him.

“I don’t think I can do that though Ben.” He answered.

Beverly came to him.

“Stan, I know it’s hard but you have to find someone else.” She said sadly.

Stan looked down, “I know.” Though, he really just wanted to be alone, he would’ve said anything to get her to go away.

Stan was utterly depressed. He was seventeen and the only thing that ever brought him any kind of joy was math and bird watching. He stopped hanging out with the losers about a year earlier. He completely threw himself into his work and religion. He knew he was pathetic, this was codependency. But mostly, it was a shattered heart.

**_“How do you fix the damage how do you break the habit.”_ **

At 23 he had mostly forgotten all of the losers, which, his young self would’ve been happy for. Even though he had no memories of them his heart still hurt. He no longer remembered Bill but apparently his heart did. And it fucking sucked. So most of his young adult life was one night stands and clubbing excessively.

Until he met Patricia. Stan knew he was gay, really gay. Though he liked Patrica enough.  
Soon after meeting he got really good at acting during sex. Because he didn’t enjoy it at all. So when Patty decided she wanted children, Stan had to act more that usual. But one night, he got a random call.

“Hello? Stanley? Stanley Uris? This is Mike, Mike Hanlon.” Said the voice.

“Mike Hanlon..” He echoed, and it all came rushing back to him, the love and loss he’d suffered.  
The friends who had tried to help him through those things. The memories of his past were too much to handle. And he hung up quickly.

“Patrica, I’m taking a bath.” He said numbly to her. She responded with a worried alright.

 ** _“I never knew you could be so savage_**.”

When Bill heard the news of Stan’s death he almost fainted.

‘No no no no no no no no no. This can’t be.’ his mind chanted. One of his best friends, dead. He almost had the nerve to cry. Not like Bev, but silent tears threatening to flood over. To cry or to scream? He had no idea. He wanted to do both.

Fuck Stanley Uris. He hated him for this. And he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment they make me feel so happy, also if you have constructive criticism!


End file.
